Rayshipping: AnCL Chronicles
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: AnCL Chronicles details the lives of our favorite Rayshipping couple; AshxCynthia or SatoxShiro. Rayshippers unite!
1. Drabble 1

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jealous <em>_ˈ__jel__ə__s|, __adjective:_**_**feeling or showing envy of someone or their achievements and advantages.** _

Something that Cynthia has seen directed at her many times: either for her beauty, her skill and power, the power of her pokemon, her position as Sinnoh Champion, her mansion, her style of clothing, her long golden-blonde hair, her pure silver eyes, her well-endowed and toned body, her mountainous G-cup breasts, her six-foot height, her athleticism; whatever it was Cynthia saw and felt the jealously directed towards her.

While many were jealous of the Sinnoh Champion, they didn't know that the Champion was jealous of others; specifically couples. She was jealous of how they doted on each other, how they loved each other, how they cared and fought for each other, how their love was pure and innocent. She wanted it, but couldn't have it due to her position as champion - a blessing as well as a curse.

Her position would keep her from finding someone would love her for her, and not the championship she owned. She wouldn't find someone who wouldn't try to take advantage of her position; her large six-figure paychecks, the power and authority given to her by the PLC – being able to help change or reform the rules and regulations, and choose Elite Four members. She sometimes cursed her champion status, sure she could have abdicated her position long ago, but her pride as a trainer stopped her each time, wanting to battle and lose to a trainer worthy of the championship.

She was resigned to a lonely life until she was finally defeated, until she met him – Ash Ketchum. The young intrepid trainer stormed his way into her near-closed off heart like a stampede of Tauros. Despite learning about her status as Sinnoh Champion, he didn't treat her differently from when they first met; he said, "Cool! You're the Sinnoh Champ eh? Well good luck and keep that title warm for me cause I'm taking it home with me when I win the Sinnoh League!"

Cynthia laughed long and hard at that, but eventually calmed down and thanked Ash for that. He merely shrugged his shoulders and went off to train and win the badges. Cynthia felt something in her heart; a warm and peaceful feeling and her cheeks were a rosy red as she stared at Ash's retreating form.

It was then that Cynthia finally fell in love!

She used her champion status to find Ash and just talk with him, getting to know him while passing on tidbits of information she had learned or tips to help him improve. Ash always enjoyed being her with, eager to listen to her stories and about the legends of Sinnoh, fascinated since Kanto had no legends. He told her of adventures and battles against Teams Rocket, Magma and Aqua,Cipher Corps and Team Sangem. Their battles against Team Galactic brought them closer as they fought to protect the Lake Trio and two of the Creation Trio: Dalgia and Palkia. They fought Cyrus one last time in the Distortion World, saving Giratina and stopping Cyrus once and for all. They battled and defeated Charon in the Magma Temple hidden away in Stark Mountain to save all of Sinnoh and free Heatran from Charon's control.

It was there in the Magma Temple that Ash confessed he had feelings for her, and Cynthia nearly shouted and jumped for joy. She merely smiled that radiant smile of hers, grabbed him by his jacket collar and kissed him deeply. Stunned, Ash stood there until his instincts took over and he kissed back. While a bit sloppy and inexperienced, the kiss conveyed their love for each other.

Cynthia found the final piece of her heart and a happiness she was sure she'll never have and experience.

_The birth of Rayshipping!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And cut! Here is my first Rayshipping story, Rayshipping: AnCL Chronicles. This project was inspired by the 'story' NarutoKurenai Drabbles. These will various oneshots detailing the lives of our Rayshipping couple. Now for those who don't understand what AnCL means, it means Ash and Cynthia love. So all you Rayshippers out there give this a read.<strong>_

_**I'm out this mutha! **_


	2. Drabble 2

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AnCL, SatoShiro, or AshxCynthia. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p><em>Where did I go wrong? Everything was going perfectly, and this happens? How in the world did I mess up a birthday cake?-<em>Cynthia Camilla thought as she stared despondently at the partially ruined cake. In several places were burnt spots, and the center of the cake was caved in. Her mood didn't get any better due to her younger sister, Aria Camilla, laughing her ass off. Professor Carolina, Cynthia and Aria's grandmother, came into the large kitchen were she saw her eldest granddaughter's glare shifting between a ruined cake and her younger sister currently rolling around on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

Sighing as she knew the problem, she got a picture of water, walked over to Aria and poured the water on her, nearly choking her.

Hacking and coughing, Aria glared at her grandmother as she tried to get the water that entered the wrong tube out.

"What (cough)… the (hack)… hell! (Cough)…You… (hack)… trying to (cough)… kill me?"-Aria asked as she got herself under control. Carolina merely glanced at the younger blonde, before turning to Cynthia.

"You tried to make a cake for Ash I presume."-Carolina asked. She saw Cynthia nod, she spoke again; "You made it from scratch to show your love for Ash too." Cynthia nodded again, embarrassed a bit.

"Don't worry Cynthia, this happened to your mother, me, my mother, her mother, and so forth. We're inept to baking cakes from scratch!"-Carolina said as she left a dumbfounded Cynthia and Aria alone in the kitchen.

"W-what a minute. Does that mean I can't make a cake from scratch too?"-a stunned Aria asked.

"Yep!"-came Carolina's voice from down the hall. Aria just walked out of the kitchen with a downcast look. Cynthia, with a look of determination got up to find the phone book so she could look up a specialty cake shop, and probably find a better six-range stove from Sears.

Three days later, Ash cut into the red velvet, ice cream birthday cake. He had no idea that it was pre-ordered, but he probably wouldn't care, cause he couldn't bake a cake from scratch either.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Drabble 2 is out and wanted a humerous one on how Cynthia somehow ruined a birthday. As for the Camilla part, I used Cynthia's Italian name. Go to Bulbapedia to see for yourselves. Thusly, in this and my other Rayshipping stories, she'll be called Cynthia Camilla as I want to be unique and original. As for Aria, well she's from the Pokemon Ranger games, and if you look real close, you see some resemblence with Cynthia as she too has silver eyes. So I made Aria Cynthia's sister.<strong>


	3. Drabble 3

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AnCL: SatoShiro, AshxCynthia. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p><em>February 14: Valentines Day<em>

_It's a day usually observed for females who present chocolate gifts (either store-bought or handmade) usually to a male, as an expression of love, courtesy, or social obligation. A handmade gift is usually preferred by the receiver; because it's a sign that the receiving male is the girl's "only one". _

Cynthia gave a weary, yet happy sigh as she wiped her forehead. Before her was a spread of Honmei Choco (lt. True Feeling Chocolate) she baked for her love Ash. She was dressed in a black tank top, hot pants, knee-high socks and slippers with a gray apron with the phrase "This Champion is also a Champion Cook!" in black, gold trimmed bold letters. She had flour in random spots on her person, in varying sizes making her look like a happy housewife.

_Hehehehehe! Happy housewife, I can picture that! Hehehehehe!_

Valentines Day, or St. Valentines Day for those who want to be technical, was in two days, and per custom she baked homemade chocolate to show her devotion to Ash. The designs ranging from a Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, Lugia, Suciune, Mewtwo, lightning bolts, pokeballs, and anything else she could think that would be cool.

Two days later, she presented her Valentines Day basket to her love Ash, who was shocked as he forgot it was Valentines Day. He just had to remember White Day.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Drabble 3 is out and it's a Valentine special. <strong>**Now here is some trivia on the two types of chocolate girls and women give to boys and men on Valentines Day in Japan: Honmei Choco and Giri Chocolate.**

_**Honmei Choco** (lt. True Feeling Chocolate) is chocolate given by women on Valentines Day to men whom the giver has romantic feelings for. This is often given to prospective boyfriends, boyfriends, and husbands. _

_**Giri Choco** (lt. Obilgation Chocolate) is chocolate given to male coworkers and other men whom the woman has no romantic attachment. It's usually store bought, unlike the higher-quality and more expensive Honmei Chocolate. _

_Now the reason Honmei Choco is a higher-quality and more expensive is that women barter for the higher-quality ingredients to make their "True love Chocolate" since it's for the boy/man they have romantic feelings for. So you can see why women going above and beyond the call of duty on Valentines Day for prospective love or their current love. _


	4. Drabble 4

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – SatoShiro, AshxCynthia; AnCL. However you put it, it's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p><em>March 14: White Day. White Day was created as "answer day" to Valentines Day; allowing men to "return the favor" to the women they received either a Honmei Choco (lt. True Feeling Chocolate) or a Giri Choco (lt. Obligation Chocolate) from. Traditionally, White Day gifts are cookies, jewelry, white chocolate, white lingerie and marshmallows. Sometimes the term Sanbai Gaeshi (lt. Triple the Return) is used to describe the generally recited rule that the return gift should be two to three times the cost of the Valentines gift.<em>

One month ago on this day; was their first Valentines Day as a couple. Now fast forward one month later, it's now March 14; their first White Day as a couple. Ash knew full well he would have to "top" Cynthia's gift. So after one month of searching and calling on many favors (being a hero has some perks after all) Ash had Cynthia's White Day gifts ready. When the time came to give her the gifts, the way her face lit up was like she got a gift from Arceus himself.

Ash got her a shiny Pichu; all white in color with the purest blue eyes ever seen. Next was a sexy white, black trimmed Chinese dress cut to show her belly button and a bit of her breasts (It's Kazehana's dress from Sekirei). Third was a diamond tiara made with platinum metal and the best-cut diamonds he could get. And fourth as some lacey white lingerie, though they didn't get much use since Ash stripped them off and made sweet, sweet love to his Blonde Goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Its the White Day drabble. I will try to do holiday drabbles for this 'story'. I'm out this mutha.<strong>


	5. Drabble 5

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – SatoShiro, AshxCynthia; AnCL. However you put it, it's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>Training with Ash and Cynthia was always intense, pushing both sides to the limit, making each other stronger, and thoroughly enjoyable. By the end of the day, both trainers and their pokemon were sweaty, tired, yet very happy with their progress. New strategies and new combinations, it was just another day with Ash and Cynthia; apprentice and master.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! This is probably the shortest drabble in here. I'm out this mutha!<strong>


	6. Drabble 6

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – SatoShiro, AshxCynthia; AnCL. However you put it, it's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>Legends and myths fascinated her; from how the Alpha Pokemon - Arceus created the universe, how Dialga rules over time, Palkia over Space, Giratina over antimatter, how the Lake Trio represent Will, Wisdom, and Spirit, from how Ho-oh resurrected the pokemon that would become Sucuine, Raikou, and Entei, from how Groundon, Kyogre and Rayquaza created land, sea and air, from Regigias creating the golems of ice, steel, and ground, to the time-traveling Celebie and the how all pokemon came from Mew.<p>

She thirsted for knowledge and wisdom, to improve herself as both a trainer and a person, and to spread this knowledge and wisdom to others so they too can improve. Only the professors and researchers possibly knew more than her.

Finding and bringing these legends to light was her passion, a passion that many didn't understand yet he willingly embraced. He too was enthralled by the numerous legends and myths, that and he faced many of the Legendaries over his career as a trainer.

Together they hunted down temple ruins, chased clue after clue, avoided traps and other pitfalls, deciphered riddles, passed trials, and placed many artifacts in numerous museums. They discovered the histories of lost civilizations; from their cultures, to their religions and philosophies, their language, and their traditions.

The two of them were considered master researchers and they were even made into professors.

Their books: _**"The Legends of the Pokemon World"**_ and _**"LCR: Lost Civilizations Revealed" **_became the best selling books in decades, winning numerous rewards. When they finally retired from pokemon training, they took up their duties as professors full-time.

And when they reminisced about their numerous adventures, they wouldn't change it for anything. They wouldn't have it any other way!

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! This one is about Cynthia's passion for temples. In the anime and games, Cynthia is usually seen near some kind of ruins, so this leads on to believe that she's really into legends and the like. So I had Ash get into Cynthia's passion, since he's faced nearly every damn legendary to date. <strong>

**I'm out this mutha!**


	7. Drabble 7

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – SatoShiro, AshxCynthia; AnCL. However you put it, it's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas time is Sinnoh, and due its location it was colder than usual here with heavy snowfall. Ash and Cynthia walked hand-in-hand down the cobblestone pathways of Celeste Town, bundled up in their snow gear. Ash wore a thick, Eskimo-type coat, scarf, thick jacket under the coat, thick gloves, wool shorts under his jeans, and heavy-duty snow boots. Cynthia wore the same coat has boyfriend (black in color), with her usual outfit under it, replacing her heels with the same boots as Ash. They took in the beautiful sights of the Christmas decorations around Cynthia's hometown, as the holiday was right around the corner. Ash fingered the 12in long box in his left pocket, before pulling it out and holding it up in front of Cynthia's face.<p>

"Merry Christmas Cynthia!"-Ash said happily as he opened the case. Cynthia gasped as she took in the wonderful bracelet in the shape of pokeballs made of pure rubies. Each ruby-shaped pokeball was the size of a quarter, and had a platinum metal frame. Ash slipped the bracelet on his girlfriend's wrist, who admired how it so easily matched her outfit.

"Oh Ash… its beautiful. Thank you love!"-Cynthia said with a radiant smile and gave her love a chaste kiss on the lips. Ash merely smiled before wrapping his arm around her as they continued to walk and admire the sights.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! I made this for Christmas. I know its late and all but better late than never! I'm out this mutha!<strong>


	8. Drabble 8

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – SatoShiro, AshxCynthia; AnCL. However you put it, it's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>It was their first Halloween as a couple and they were going to a Gijinka contest party at Sinnoh's Pokemon League HQ. The two wanted to match, so they chose pokemon that were counterparts to each other: the Mew Duo, Eon Duo, or the Lunar Duo. Since they both have Cressilla (shiny, Ash) and Darkrai (shiny, Cynthia), they chose to do a Gijinka of them, but they had to take the correct gender. So Ash did a Darkrai Gijinka while Cynthia did a Cressilla Gijinka. They had a good time at the party: dancing, drinking, bets, poker, food, and the Gijinka contest.<p>

It was a very close contest, but Ash and Cynthia came in first. They garnered ten more votes than Flint and Volkner's Gijinka of Infernape and Electrive.

* * *

><p><strong>And Cut! Halloween baby! <strong>


	9. Drabble 9

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – SatoShiro, AshxCynthia; AnCL. However you put it, it's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>"Cynthia, are you some sort of Goth?"-Ash asked out of the blue. Cynthia looked at her boyfriendapprentice with a WTF look. Why in the world did he think she was a Goth? She didn't like Goth music, or wear white and black make up.

"What in the world makes you think I'm a Goth?"-Cynthia asked, though wondering if she shouldn't have.

"One, you wear all black clothing. From your socks and stockings, to your panties, thongs, lingerie and g-strings they're black. Your shirts, pants, jeans, skirts and mini-skirts are all black. Sure they have different colored trim, but they're still all black. Even the whites you have black trim."-Ash listed off, but wasn't finished. "Your towels; hand towels, face towels and dry off towels are black. The sheets of the bed are black; quilts, bedspreads, pillowcases, they're black. The counter tops are black marble and lava stone. The furniture is black: couch, love seats, recliners, etc."-Ash continued at the gobsmacked blonde. "From this evidence one will conclude that you're some sort of pseudo-Goth since you only favor black clothing, but not the white and black make up and shitty music."

"Mmmm."-Cynthia said as she digested what she heard. After a few moments she spoke, "Maybe I am a pseudo-Goth, but do have a problem with it?"

"Naw, just asking. If you were a Goth, I'll still accept you for you."-Ash promised, getting his girlfriend/teacher to smile happily.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! This was on my mind a bit since if you google Cynthia for pictures, she's always wearing black. Even if she's in a different outfit, its black. So one can conclude she's a goth of some sort. <strong>

**And to the goths on fanfiction, I apologize if I offended any of you with this drabble, so please skip this if you are offended.**

**I'm out this mutha.**


	10. Drabble 10

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – SatoShiro, AshxCynthia; AnCL. However you put it, it's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>When they chose to take their relationship to the next level, the confidence normally associated with the expert- and master-level trainers was nowhere to be found. They shifted nervously in the bed as they waited for the other to take the lead.<p>

Ash took the lead, only after he won five out of eight games of naked rock-paper-scissors. How'd he win with a bare ass naked Cynthia with her massive G-cup breasts free in front of him, we'll never know.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! for this one, I wanted to do one the classic virgin jitters. I mean its funny that these two trainers known for their immense confidence levels suddenIy become nervous wrecks for their first time. I'll probably be nervous too for my first time.<strong>

**I'm out this mutha!**


	11. Drabble 11

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – SatoShiro, AshxCynthia; AnCL. However you put it, it's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>Due to a Champion receiving a large six-figure paycheck, many would assume that a Champion would live in a lavish mansion. While this is true for Steven Stone, Hoenn Champion and COO (Chief Operating Officer) of Devon Corp, it isn't for Cynthia Camilla.<p>

No. Cynthia didn't live in a lavish mansion because it wasn't her style.

The Sinnoh Champion lived in a fairly large two-story cottage-styled house with seven bedrooms, four and a half baths, three full bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, storage room, an office and gym room. She also owns several acres of land for her own pokémon ranch.

When Ash saw her home for the first time, he was the only one besides her family that was unsurprised at its non-mansion status.

Ash knew that his girlfriend/teacher wasn't one for fancy and lavish things, preferring a quaint and simple lifestyle.

In a way it reminded him of home in Pallet, and Ash could see himself here in Celeste Town with his girlfriend/teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back and I'm going to try to update this more regularly if I can. I changed his this one up since after reviewing their characters, I can't see Ash and Cynthia living in a big mansion. <strong>


	12. Drabble 12

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – SatoShiro, AshxCynthia; AnCL. However you put it, it's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>When Ash walked into the room, his jaw dropped as he took in Cynthia's appearance. She was dressed in a skimpy schoolgirl outfit. The white dress shirt was gaped open to show off her massive G-cup cleavage, her skirt was tantalizing short – barely reaching mid-thigh, black white trimmed thigh-high socksstockings adorned her long, athletic and luscious legs, with black pumps that accentuated those leggy legs. She wore a pair of oval shaped, black-rimmed glasses, her long golden-blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Her left hand held two books.

"Oh Ash-sempai,"-Cynthia began getting Ash's attention. "Can you help me get ready for my final exam? I'll do anything to pass."-Cynthia whined with a sexy pout. Ash blinked before a perverted smirk crossed his face.

"Of course my beautiful student. Just leave it all to sempai."-Ash said as he approached his love, who giggled as she mouth the words 'Fuck Me'.

Cosplay rules!

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! I hope that this litte smexiness helps with some more of the perverted fantasies. <strong>

**I'm out this mutha.**


	13. Drabble 13

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AshxCynthia, SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

Ash turned his head to see his childhood friend/rival Gary giving him a pleading expression. The two friends/rivals were seated in coffee shop in Viridian City, as Gary is the temporary Gym Leader of Viridian Gym. Ash had a sprite since he doesn't like coffee, while Gary had a coke.

"Why what Gary?"-Ash asked as took a sip of his drink.

Gary gave him a mild glare as he asked again: "Why start a relationship with Cynthia, the Sinnoh Elite Four Champion? You know how demanding a job like that is Ash, plus she's older than you by 4 years. So why would you start a relationship with a Champion of all people? Was it because of the championship?" Gary nearly had a heart attack due to Ash's glare and killing intent.

When Ash spoke, it was in a deadly calm voice; "Gary, never _**ever**_ say I'm with Cynthia for her championship! I actually don't care about the Sinnoh Championship, and the championship is not why I'm with Cynthia. Out of all the girls and women I met, she stood out the most. My journey through Sinnoh, our battles with Team Galactic and sometimes Hunter J brought us closer together as we got to know each other. I could actually see the two of us in a relationship. Besides she took me on as her apprentice. As for the age difference, 90% of romantic relationships between trainers and coordinators have an age difference. The most widely accepted number is ten years, so there's no problem."

"My mom has no problem with it since she's open-minded about nearly everything, so that's not a problem. So why do you have a problem with it Gary?"-Ash asked as he ordered a deluxe combo No. 6.

"I don't have a problem with it per say, just wondering why you know."-Gary said with a shrug. Ash gave him a hard look before digging into his arrived triple cheeseburger.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! This was one was about how people would react to Ash's relationship with Cynthia. <strong>

**I'm out this mutha.**


	14. Drabble 14

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AshxCynthia, SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>One year. It had been one year since they started dating, so with their one-year anniversary coming up, Ash made sure this monumental event was one to be remembered. Ash went the whole nine yards; calling up a fancy restaurant and getting reservations, renting a private room in said fancy restaurant just for them, renting a limo, renting a tux, getting a gorgeous dress for Cynthia – black in color, making sure Cynthia was off duty that day, getting a bundle of roses, getting Cynthia the perfect gift, all the while keeping Cynthia in the dark about.<p>

Sure it hurt to see her downcast and angry look when he told her he already had "plans" on that specific date, but it was true in a way. Who knew being secretive about your anniversary plans would be a pain in the ass.

But all the sneaking about, lying, and playing dumb was all worth it when he gave her that expensive, black satin dress and told her; "Our anniversary dinner is in ninety minutes, plenty of time to get ready." The bear hug and passionate kiss conveyed all her love and joy that he remembered their one-year anniversary.

The night cumulated with the two giving each other their gift; Ash's was a baseball-sized, heart-shaped diamond locket with a picture of the two of them in it. Cynthia's was a "Victory Ring": a thick high-grade platinum band with an insert for the grand diamond circling around it, the Unown symbols for victory were inscribed on the twin bands surrounding the diamond.

Soon the two consummated their relationship once again for nearly four hours.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! A romantic one about their on-year anniversary and how Ash goes about making the start of long list of memories.<strong>

**I'm out this mutha!**


	15. Drabble 15

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AshxCynthia, SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>Ash wondered if going shopping with a girl or woman was some form of punishment womankind came up with. Seriously, it doesn't take long for a guy to find something that looks good on him and is reasonably priced. But for a girl or woman, no, it takes nearly half a damn day to find <em><strong>ONE<strong>_ damn outfit. Then there were the constant questions of; "Do you like this one?" or "Does this look good on me?" or "Should I go with this one or this one?" or "Does this color look good on me?" or "Does this make me look fat?"

That is the most _asinine_ question a woman can ask a guy. Seriously? Did you look fat out the damn thing? Oh and lets not forget trying to buy the entire damn store and near bankrupting your traveling companion, or boyfriend, or husband. Also why does a man have carry all the crap you by? If you do that to pokemon, its abuse, but do that to a guy and its all right! You basically make us pack mules.

Sure Cynthia was a bit more time efficient than other women when it comes to shopping, but after the third consecutive hour of questions and looking over numerous outfits that all looked the same to him now, Ash just wanted to go home.

Unfortunately his torment continued where Cynthia took him to a… Victoria Secret! The only place where it's nearly impossible to hide a raging hard-on. You try not getting hard when your girlfriend or wife is modeling lacey, racy, and sexy lingerie. When he finally thought it was over, she tells him they should get him some new outfits too.

The consolation was that he wouldn't get or spend much, and he would get her back in the sack later tonight. He hasn't used those handcuffs Marble got him yet.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! This one is about all the shopping girls do. <strong>

**I'm out this mutha!**


	16. Drabble 16

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AshxCynthia, SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>Ash was nervous and the reason was simple; he would be introduced to Cynthia's remaining family. Sure he met Professor Carolina before, but that was as a potential challenger to her granddaughter's title. She even told him in her words; "Boyo, you would need to train hard to defeat my granddaughter for her title. She deserves your best, and nothing less. To do so would be the greatest of insults not only to herself, but to you as well."<p>

Cynthia was confident that her grandmother and little sister would accept Ash as her boyfriend. He was unlike other guys; not caring if she was champion or not, treating her as a person and not some trophy, respecting her and everything about her, the list goes on and on. She was sure that the two would accept Ash with open arms.

Professor Carolina and Elite Rank 10 Pokemon Ranger Aria Camilla were surprised when Cynthia called saying she finally found love and now has a boyfriend. They wanted to see the man that worked his way into her heart. Thus they were surprised, Carolina more so, when they met Ash for the first and second time. Ash was also Cynthia's apprentice. While a bit skeptical, they did give Ash a chance for Cynthia's sake.

Ash proved himself worthy of being with Cynthia, much to Aria's chagrin since she thought he was only with her sister for the championship.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! This about meeting your girlfriend's family. Always so nervous when you meet your girlfriend's family as you want to make the right impression.<strong>

**I'm out this mutha!**


	17. Drabble 17

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AshxCynthia, SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>It was summer, the hottest of the four seasons, and while Sinnoh is not as hot as Kanto, Ash loved it for there was a tradition of sorts in the Ketchum household. And he was more than happy to share this tradition with his girlfriend. Cynthia was curious about this tradition and happy Ash wanted her to partake of it. It was a new spin on an old summer classic; lemonade and pudding pops.<p>

They would be making two different kinds of lemonade; blueberry and strawberry, while they made frozen pudding pops. For the blueberry lemonade: they would boil a half-gallon of water, stir in half a cup of sugar and one cup of blueberry jam. Once the water, sugar and blueberry jam were one, he would pour a cup and a half of pure lemon juice (freshly squeezed or store bought, it didn't matter), boil it for ten minutes, pour it up in a container and garnish it with freshly thawed blueberries.

For the strawberry lemonade: a cup and a half of frozen strawberries, add a cup and a half of lemon juice in a blender. Blend for three-to-five minutes, then strain the concoction so the seeds and pulp won't get in the liquid. Pour up in a jug of water, add a half-cup of sugar, stir thoroughly and garnish with fresh sliced lemons.

Then came the frozen pudding pops. Using two blenders, Ash mixed up: vanilla pudding mix, milk, and crème in each blender. Once done, he poured up both in two separate bowls, adding raspberries, blueberries and the red and blue food coloring to the specific bowl then stir. Once that was done, they poured up the pudding in paper cups, covered with foil that has a small slitted opening so the popsicle stick could stay in place, and placed them in the freezer.

The next day, the Ash and Cynthia sat out on the patio drinking blueberry lemonade while licking a raspberry pudding pop, and enjoying the crisp summer air.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! This one is based on the summer tradition we have at my house, so here's a little something about me. <strong>

**I'm out this mutha!**


	18. Drabble 18

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AshxCynthia, SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

For Mother's Day, Cynthia had a set routine; visit her mother at Crown City and chat for a few hours, then visit her grandma Carolina at the Celestic Town Historical Research Center and talk about any new discoveries, and finally visit Bertha for she was both a mother/older sister figure to the champ.

Now that routine changed, but still remained the same; visit her mother and talk for an hour or two, visit grandma Carolina, visit Bertha, and finally visit her future mother-in-law Delia Ketchum.

Mother's Day was just an enjoyable routine.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! A Mother's Day one-shot about Cynthia's routine for Mother's Day. <strong>

**I'm out this mutha!**


	19. Drabble 19

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AshxCynthia, SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>They were the definition the supportive boyfriend and girlfriend; no matter what it was, they supported one another to the end. So when Ash revealed his desire to become a pokemon researcher, Cynthia had no problem in abusing her champion status to get her beau into the best schools to help him become the beat damn researcher there is. Besides she was already a researcher so she could help teacher her man a few things.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Cynthia is really into ruins and what not, so why have Ash get in that since most of the time he's in sort of prophecy to save the world since he's the chosen one. <strong>

**I'm out this mutha!**


	20. Drabble 20

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AshxCynthia, SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>It was only natural and no surprise that their pokemon would fall in love too; her male Lucario mated with his female Lucario. His male Garchomp mated with her female Garchomp. Nine months later; his Lucario gave birth to healthy litter of baby Riolu, while her Garchomp gave birth to two baby Gible.<p>

Ash and Cynthia were happy godparents, and wouldn't stop showing their friends the pictures of the babies.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! A little one-shot about their pokemon falling in love. <strong>

**I'm out this mutha!**


	21. Drabble 21

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AshxCynthia, SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>Cynthia looked about the picturesque Pallet Town, home of her boyfriend Ash Ketchum. It was almost similar to Celeste Town, though the only notable landmark was the Oak Laboratory and Ranch. Shaking her head and causing her long golden-blonde mane to move, Cynthia focused on the task at hand; meeting her boyfriend's mother. Ash told her much about Delia Ketchum, and Cynthia was interested in meeting the woman who raised Ash into the fine young man he is today.<p>

She followed her giddy boyfriend as he spoke with some of the townspeople along the way. Soon they came upon a medium-sized two-story house with a small garden being attended by a Mr. Mime.

"Hey Mimey! How ya been buddy? Is mom in? I got someone important for her to meet."-Ash asked the Psychic-type who nodded happily and led the two into the house. "Hey mom I'm home!"-Ash yelled in the house. Some clattering noises sounded from the kitchen as a woman with brownish-red hair came out drying her hands on the apron around her waist.

"Ash you're home!"-Delia said happily as she hugged her son. She noticed the blonde bombshell and asked, "It's nice that you're back for a while, but who's your friend dear?"

"She's more than just a friend mom."-Ash corrected. "Mom I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Cynthia Camilla."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Ketchum. Ash has told me so much about you."-Cynthia said as she extended her hand for a handshake, only to 'eep' as Delia brought her into a bear hug.

"Yeah! I'm so happy my little boy didn't turn out to be either of those trainers who just focus on battling all their life or gay! Now you two can give me plenty of grandchildren!"-Delia squealed happily. Cynthia was blushing up a storm at the thought of grandchildren. She and Ash just started their relationship, and Delia is already pushing for grandkids.

"MOM! We just started dating and you already want grandkids?"-Ash asked wearily. Seriously he just wanted to introduce his girlfriend to her and she starts making wild accusations of him being either gay or asexual.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! The first meeting between Delia and Cynthia, and typical Delia over reacts makes wild accusations. <strong>


	22. Drabble 22

**Red Warrior of Light here with Rayshipping Drabbles. These are one-shots of our favorite shipping; Rayshipping – AshxCynthia, SatoShiro and AaCL. It's Rayshipping all the way! Rayshippers unite!**

* * *

><p>Ash sighed as he took a sip of the chilled water he had with him. He looked around their base camp; several dozen large tents were pitched in a large octagon shape with a smaller hexagon shape in the middle of the octagon, with his and Cynthia's tent in the middle of the hexagon. They were in a jungle at the base of a large pyramid in the Landol region. They were here to find proof of the Omega Pokemon Omaygis. Before Professor Carolina died, she found an undocumented temple. Inside were accounts of Acreus' twin, Omaygis the Omega Pokemon.<p>

Cynthia made it a mission to find and bring this Omega Pokemon to light, in honor of her late grandmother. Ash too wanted to find this hidden pokemon and find out more about it and possibly battle it.

So here they were in the Landol region, at the base of this pyramid that actually had more detailed information on Omaygis. He walked back to his shared tent with Cynthia, said blonde scouring over the information they were able to decipher thus far.

"You know if you don't take a break, you'll burn yourself out."-He advised his love. The blonde looked up, startled but relaxed seeing it was Ash. She had ordered that she's not to be disturbed for few hours.

"I know but this is our first lead in months that hasn't lead into a dead in! We actually found something on Omaygis! I just can't wait to reveal this to the world!"-Cynthia replied happily, like a child who got the toy she wanted most. Ash chuckled, understanding her excitement.

"Understandable babe, but still pace yourself. You won't be helping anyone if you fall ill here. Arceus knows we don't need anymore sick, the medics are cracking down on everyone so they won't have their hands full."-Ash retorted as he went over to his love, picked her up bridal style and took over to their cot.

"(Sigh) Fine then, I'll rest, but only for you love."

"Good. Since we have an hour or two, how about we have a little "fun" to commemorate to discovery?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me dear."

"Good, I get to try out my new massage techniques and hopefully we can try out more Kama Sutra too!"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut! Ash and Cynthia together finding ruins and bringing their secrets to light.<strong>


End file.
